


Sleep Well

by jfdaishi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: The last semester of college is rough and Jeonghan has been unable to get any real sleep for too longSeungcheol sets about taking care of his boyfriend.This is so fucking fluffy. Just.  All the fluff. (And smut lol)





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in school I know there is still a bit to go but keep fighting you've got this.

Jeonghan knew the minute Seungcheol had woken up and realized his “Hannie” was not where he was supposed to be - that place being plastered to the giant furnace that was Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan had heard Seungcheol roll over, softly mumbling a questioning “annie?” from a sleep roughened voice followed by the slide of bedsheets and bare feet shuffling from their bedroom. “Hannie? I woke up and you were gone,” Seungcheol grumbled from the doorway. His grousing and sleepy rubbing of his eyes made Jeonghan smile.

_ God, I love this dork so much. _

Not that he would say that out loud too often. Couldn't let Seungcheol’s ego fill his already big head. Hell, Cheolie already had a hard time finding a hat that would fit him as it was.

Jeonghan took a deep sip of his quickly cooling chamomile and lavender tea, letting what warmth remained ease his tired body but knowing it wouldn't be able to calm his mind. He hadn’t had a full, decent night of sleep in over a month. Maybe two or three hours a night, and even then, he felt like he woke up more tired than he had been when his brain had finally turned off. 

The stress of these final finals and the following graduating was getting to him, and nothing he had tried so far had helped him much. Jeonghan was sure the only reason he hadn’t strangled a professor and buried them in the quad was the big oaf who was currently stumbling on still sleeping limbs toward the couch.

That exact big oaf dropped onto their couch like a sack of potatoes, sending lukewarm tea splashing over Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan couldn’t stop a shocked inhalation that was more a jerk reflex than from actually being hurt, but Seungcheol was already moving to help. He took the nearly empty cup and sat it on the table before turning to take the wet arm. He had always been quick to snap together in anything he considered an emergency.

“Ah! I’m sorry, baby.” Jeonghan blamed the flush he felt on the “burn” and not at being called baby in such a loving tone. The flush that only grew darker as Seungcheol took his shirt off to use as a rag and gently wiped the drops away. “Why are you up at three in the morning drinking tea? You turning into an insomniac on me?” Seungcheol was pouting when he glanced up from under long, luscious eyelashes from his apparently very serious job of drying cool tea from Jeonghan’s arm.

Jeonghan couldn’t handle Seungcheol being so unabashedly sweet and promptly set about trying to cut the tension he secretly hoped he wasn’t imagining. “I’m not an insomniac, I just didn’t want to sleep.” 

That got a snort in response. “Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever helps you not sleep at night.” Seungcheol finished wiping droplets from Jeonghan’s skin and tossed the shirt to the floor. He moved back on the couch, dropping beside his boyfriend and then roughly jerking Jeonghan onto his lap. Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s temple. “You wanna talk about it? It might help.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Jeonghan wanted to sound unconcerned, unbothered by his mind’s inability to shut down and let him rest, but the quiver that sneaked its way into his voice gave him away. He sniffed back a tear. “Truly, there is nothing to talk about. It’s just stressful right now but there is nothing wrong. It makes me feel like a wimp to be so overwhelmed when there is nothing to be so worried about.” He laid his head down on Seungcheol’s shoulder, one hand pressing against the muscular wall of his chest and feeling the strong, steady heartbeat.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Seungcheol gently rocking them back and forth. Even though the movement was soothing and it was always nice to be held by his strong arms, Jeonghan wasn’t close to falling asleep. He let his body sink into Seungcheol’s embrace and tried not to get fidgety, but his boyfriend could feel his annoyance.

“You know,” Seungcheol didn’t sound sleepy anymore. The deep rumbling of his voice working it’s way from his body sent a shiver down Jeonghan’s spine. Seungcheol might be a big, goofy puppy most of the time, but that voice meant business. “There are some tried and true ways to help you unwind.” Another press of lips to Jeonghan’s temple was accompanied by a large hand gently squeezing high on one thigh.

Snorting, Jeonghan pulled back to look at his boyfriend. “If you think for one moment I feel like putting in any effort into anything right now, you are sadly mistaken.”

There was no laughter or shame in Seungcheol’s eyes though. Only desire. Desire for his sexy boyfriend and a desire to help said sexy boyfriend get any kind of respite from racing thoughts. “I’ll take care of you. Wait here for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Seungcheol gently set Jeonghan on the couch and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips and then moved into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of wine that had been a moving in present from their friends and filled a mixing bowl with ice to store it in. Jeonghan laughed from the couch at the thought of a nice bottle of wine chilling in a cheap dollar store mixing bowl. 

The joys of college life.

Even with how cheaply they had to live, Jeonghan never lacked for fine art. Watching Seungcheol move about was just as nice as an high priced art show. The shift of muscles in his chest and abdomen never got old, and Seungcheol had a way of moving at times that stressed how much of an “alpha male” he could be. The way he raked a hand through his hair as he thought about what he needed to do next and how he ran his hands down his thighs as he got excited for whatever he just decided to do next. He would bite his lip and narrow his eyes as he looked around the apartment for the perfect item on his “Things That Will Help Jeonghan Chill Out and Sleep List”

And then he clapped his hands together, grinned like a loon, and tripped over his own feet as he rushed to get whatever it was that he had just thought of, and Jeonghan fell in love all over again.

Seungcheol moved out of Jeonghan’s eyesight as he left the kitchen and moved back further into the apartment. Without the visual to keep his attention, Jeonghan laid his head back and closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he heard Seungcheol turn on the chill-hop playlist they both liked from the bluetooth speakers in their bedroom. The sound of movement continued to shift from one room to another. He heard the groan of old pipes and the splash of water in the bathroom, and the whirr of the towel warmer he had demanded they buy so he could have warm towels during the colder months just as the kettle’s first low whistle started to come from the kitchen.

Whistling under his breath like a cat about to get his cream, Jeonghan opened his eyes in time to see Seungcheol stroll back into sight. When he saw that he was being watched, he sent Jeonghan an exaggerated wink and blew him a kiss.

“You keep up all that cringy shit and I’ll sleep well knowing you have blue balls.”

“Whatever helps you sleep, Beautiful.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“I love you too. Let’s get you ready for your bath."

 

* * *

 

  
Seungcheol led him into the steam filled bathroom and slowly striped him of his clothes with hands that roamed over each inch of skin that was uncovered and lips that claimed Jeonghan's with drugging, deep kisses that did more to tease and excite than what Jeonghan considered absolutely necessary for getting ready for a bath.

The idea that Seungcheol had just planned to help sooth him into a calming, relaxing bath un-titillated vanished when he bent to push his sweatpants down, taking one nipple into his mouth for a brief moment, sucking and biting before pulling off the hardened nub with a loud pop. He guided Jeonghan to lean back against the sink counter. The man’s sexy whispering in his ear of how much he wanted to suck him dry jerked Jeonghan’s heart to a stop before it restarted at double time. The teasing, incessant fingers made a lot more sense after that, and it was hard to say no to such darkly whispered promises from his boyfriend’s sexy lips. 

Jeonghan frowned at how easily Seungcheol was able to manipulate his body with his words and touches. Large hands smoothed over bare shoulders, slipping around Jeonghan’s neck and pressing just right against his throat to tease the thought of being completely at his mercy, but then they were slipping away just as quickly to be replaced by Seungcheol mouthing and sucking at the delicate skin. It was an oddly loving reminder to Jeonghan of how much Seungcheol paid attention to him in bed and took care to remember what Jeonghan liked, even if he didn't like saying it out loud.  Jeonghan never had to tell Seungcheol what he liked or what he needed because Seungcheol was always cataloging each and every response, putting them away in his memory for later use. 

Open mouth kisses left a damp trail down his collarbone and across his chest while callused fingertips caressed Jeonghan’s nipples with just enough friction to have his gut clench in pleasure. The feeling only tightened as he watched Seungcheol drop to his knees. Jeonghan threaded his fingers through the thick black hair, loving the feeling of the soft strands (and the feeling of power from seeing his strong boyfriend on his knees just for him.) The smooth, unblemished skin of Jeonghan’s stomach became littered with love bites and hickeys - just a lasting reminder of Seungcheol’s attention and care for the one he loved. 

From his position on his knees in front of Jeonghan, Seungcheol took his time working over his lower body as the tub filled with hot water. He continued to leave a trail of open mouth kisses all around Jeonghan’s shaft but never actually touching it as he sucked pretty bruises on pale skin. Once Seungcheol was satisfied at the new pattern on Jeonghan’s midsection, he shifted lower, past where Jeonghan’s was starting to need it the most, all the way to mid knee before working his way back up. Seungcheol mouthed and bit at one thigh while his hands deeply massaged the tense muscles of the other leg. 

He did the odd tease and relax journey up and down Jeonghan’s thighs, and the varying sensations started to twist in his core until all he felt was a tingly relaxation easing through his body in soft waves while his skin started to feel too tight, oversensitive from the ministrations. It was like a low current through water - electricity amplified by something normally soothing. 

Head tilted back and eyes shut tight, Jeonghan found it hard to breathe, and his fingers tightened harshly in Seungcheol’s hair by the time Seungcheol massaged and kissed his way up to Jeonghan hardness.

As he finally took the length into his mouth, Jeonghan cried out and sagged back against the sink, only dropping his eyes down when a hand smoothed up his chest and tapped against his jaw.

Seungcheol winked at him, mouth stuffed full, and swallowed around him. A blush stained Jeonghan’s face and down his neck, and before he let his shyness take a hold, he released his grip on his boyfriend’s hair and grabbed his hands, pulling both of them around him and clasping them to his ass. Seungcheol took the not so hidden hint and let his hands grab the cheeks as he bobbed his head around Jeonghan’s shaft. 

Kneeling on the cold hard tile floor, mouth fully occupied, and knowing the tub would begin overflowing at any moment, Seungcheol didn't play around as much as he truly wanted to. Instead, he pressed a dry finger against the ring of muscle gently. He wasn’t about to play around with no lube, but set about to excite the possibility in Jeonghan’s mind just the way he liked. Small circles and easy nudges with one hand while grabbing at a cheek harshly with the other and sucking him deep down just the way he liked…

Seungcheol smirked as he swallowed some of the stress he managed to suck out of his favorite person. Next up. Bathtime.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan had to admit, pre-bath blowjobs truly added the whiskey-soaked cherry on top of a relaxing bath experience. That, coupled with the damn near scalding water (turned a stunning dark teal from a fizzy bath bomb) and Seungcheol’s fingers working deep into admittedly much less tense than before muscles as he washed each limb with a care only shown to the most precious objects, had Jeonghan close to purring.  

With head laid back on one of the warm towels that Seungcheol had folded and tucked on the lip of the tub and a glass of wine hanging lazily from one hand off the edge, Jeonghan was floating pleasantly in the moment.

The bathroom glowed from the light of a plethora of candles that Seungcheol had scrounged from every corner of their apartment, and the soft chill-hop coming from the bedroom speakers drifted drowsily through foggy air.

A post orgasm/current spoiling induced smile that Jeonghan couldn't hide made Seungcheol snicker softly. After he had finished the massage and almost ritualistic cleansing, he had sat down on the foot of the tub with bare feet caging in Jeonghan’s legs and took the time to rub Jeonghan’s feet while his boyfriend turned to Jello in the tub, only occasionally remembering to sip at his wine. 

Jeonghan watched his favorite person through barely open eyes for a while, the far off sound of chill-hop and the soft splash of the full tub as Seungcheol lowered one foot to grab the other.  He shook his head as he took the last sip, murmuring into the semi darkness, “You know, you do alright for being such a big oaf.”

A snort left Seungcheol before he bent lower and bit gently at the wet skin of Jeonghan’s ankle.  “I know. I managed to get the most beautiful and caring person I know to agree to go out with me. I do fantastically for being such a big oaf.”

An easy flick of the foot that rested in the water thoroughly drenched Seungcheol’s chest, but he just snickered and pressed a lingering kiss to the ankle. He swiped his tongue across delicate skin before lowering the foot back into the bath.

And then crawled into the bath with Jeonghan. Short sweatpants and all. 

He crawled all the way over Jeonghan, taking the nearly forgotten glass from his hand and putting it on the floor.  Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, shaking his head and tsking at a grown man getting into the tub with clothes on. 

_ My big oaf. _

The thought brought a wave of emotions over him and tears to his eyes.  “You know I love you, right? I know I can be…. Difficult to handle sometimes, but I do love you.” The words came from the heart, but Jeonghan quickly wiped away a tear so it didn't seem too angst ridden.

Seungcheol smiled at him and shifted to wrap one arm around his back, pulling him closer so Seungcheol could lay his head on his chest while Jeonghan moved to run wet hands through dry hair. Seungcheol pressed a kiss over his heart. “I know. I love you too, and I have seen how hard you have been pushing yourself lately. I wish you would lean more on me when things get hard, but I know that's not how you deal with things. I just want you to know I am here whenever and however you need me.”

Using his hands to tug at Seungcheol’s hair, Jeonghan groaned at the saccharine sweetness.“Ugh, you're such a softie. Come here and kiss me you big sap.”

Seungcheol leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeonghan’s. The kiss was more a press of two smiles together than a kiss for a moment, but then Jeonghan was tunneling his fingers into his lover’s black hair, and Seungcheol moved in closer to get the best angle to kiss him back. They took their time with the kiss, lips and tongues and teeth moving in the ways they both liked best. Seungcheol loved it when Jeonghan bit at his lips and Jeonghan could never get enough of the way Seungcheol’s tongue tangled with his.

Laughing, Seungcheol pulled back and settled his head back on Jeonghan’s chest, kissing whatever skin was in easy reach. For a few moments they shared the in the peaceful atmosphere that together they had created, Jeonghan running his hands through Seungcheol hair while the larger man shifted to settle firmly between his lovers legs. 

Jeonghan sighed as he felt the wet fabric rub against him. "You know, I want to say I can't believe you got in the tub still wearing those shorts... but truly, how could I be surprised that you would do something so goofy?”

With one last kiss, Seungcheol pushed up, and while standing over him, shorts hanging heavy with water, he gave a hip wiggle and sent the shorts dropping back into the tub, sending a wave of water up to Jeonghan's chin. Seungcheol laughed at the sneer on Jeonghan's face and couldn't stop himself bending over to give his nose a quick peck before getting out of the tub and moving to the counter, pulling a bottle from a drawer and finished his preparations by grabbing two freshly warmed towels, spreading one on the cabinet top and moving to the tub with the other.

He helped Jeonghan stand from the tub and dried him lovingly with the soft towel. Seungcheol unplugged the drain and, like the knight in shining armor he must have been in a past life, swung Jeonghan up into his arms with little effort.

Jeonghan raised an unamused brow. “Was that really necessary?”

“Nah, just like showing off for you.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, giving his boyfriend’s neck a sharp bite. Seungcheol’s arms tightened around him as he groaned.

Jeonghan was placed gently on the warm, towel covered cabinet, and he didn't hesitate to drop his head onto Seungcheol’s still damp chest. He could feel Seungcheol chuckle through his position as the towel he had been dried off with started gently drying his hair. The pads of fingers pressing the towel into his scalp just the way Jeonghan liked, and without consciously thinking about it, Jeonghan curled up into the warmth and comfort that Seungcheol ceaselessly provided.

Jeonghan shifted closer to the edge of the counter and enclosed Seungcheol’s thick muscular thighs between his, locking his ankles together behind his back. His hands found their way to Seungcheol’s abs, scratching lightly at the skin and caressing down to the erection that Seungcheol had yet to mention, just proving once again that all he provided for Jeonghan he did without ulterior motive.

He knew that Seungcheol would go without any relief without once complaining about it, and even with low hard it was becoming to keep his eyes open, Jeonghan couldn't bring himself to just leave such a beautiful caring man like this.

_ I'm so fucking soft for this man. _

The bottle Seungcheol had grabbed turned out to be Jeonghan’s favorite body lotion. @hen he turned questioning eyes to Seungcheol, the man blushed.  “I was gonna rub you down with it.”

Smirking, Jeonghan picked up the bottle and poured some on his hands. “That's hot. But I have a better idea.”

He spread the lotion evenly on both hands and then placed both palms on his boyfriend's well built chest. He traced a single finger from each hand around sensitive nipples and then pinched them, his slick fingers sliding harmlessly off but getting across the idea for Seungcheol to move closer in the cradle of Jeonghan’s legs. 

As much as he loved pleasing his boyfriend and as much more as he loved torturing him, Jeonghan could feel the waves of sleep creating in his head. He slipped both hands down and wrapped them both around his shaft, shifting forward even more on the counter so that Seungcheol’s cock was trapped between their bodies and Jeonghan’s slick hands. 

The problem was, Jeonghan’s shaft was also trapped between their bodies, and his lotion covered hands also got on his skin. 

In the end, Seungcheol gathered both of their shaft’s in his hand, jerking them to completion, their moans caught by a kiss. 

Jeonghan barely remembered what happened after that. His two orgasms, glass of wine, and thorough massage pushing him into a state that might have been more of a drug-induced coma than sleep. So he missed Seungcheol cooing at his relaxed state, missed how Seungcheol cleaned them off with the discarded towel, missed Seungcheol carrying him into their bedroom.

He slept through Seungcheol snapping his fingers and disappearing back into the bathroom, blowing out the candles and hanging his soaked shorts on the shower curtain rod to dry and picking up a bit, grabbing the lotion before heading back into the bedroom. 

He dreamed of his favorite scent and soft touches followed by softer kisses and declarations of love. As Seungcheol dressed him in his own favorite sweatpants and softest hoodie, Jeonghan started snoring, a blissful smile on his face, and when Seungcheol laid down beside him, he didn't hesitate to wrap his body around the large furnace that was his lover, softly murmuring

“I love you, you oaf.”

To which Seungcheol replied with a laugh, pressing one last kiss to Jeonghan‘s fluffy dried hair “I love you too, baby.  Sleep well.”


End file.
